


Nothing is Certain

by Metatron



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crubio, I know it's short i'm sorry, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is against them and Ted knows it will never work. But he can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Certain

It's not like he does it on purpose. Ted doesn't want to focus on the way Marco's eyes flash when he yells at the others, or how gorgeously tan he looks or the way his suit curves around his ass. But when he's up there on that stage with the world against him and his enemies snapping at his heels, Ted needs something to ground him. 

They pretend to hate each other. It's what expected of them, Ted knows. If either of them want to have a chance in this race, hatred is a necessary evil. But even though he knows the insults aren't real, they still hurt. 

Ted steals filthy kisses whenever he can, hiding with Marco in bathrooms, closets, anywhere. It's not like kissing his wife. He's never kissed her so passionately, with so much of himself. They kiss like the world is ending. Sometimes Ted wonders if it is.

Sometimes during a commercial break of a debate, they'll pass by each other while going to talk to other candidates. Marco's hand will only brush against Ted's for a second, but it's enough. The touch will linger on his skin for the rest of the night. 

When his campaign staff finally leave him alone for the night in a random hotel room in God knows where and Heidi is home with the girls, he'll allow himself some pleasure. Ted will roughly stroke himself while thinking of those lovely brown eyes and that brilliant smile and before long he'll be coming, coming, coming all over his hand. Afterwards he'll feel guilty for jerking off like some hormonal teenager with a crush.

The field narrows, and before long Marco drops out. Ted can't help but feel a little relieved. Now they don't have to pretend they're enemies, right?

They meet in Marco's room in a fancy hotel. Ted feels pleasure that can't be described in words as he falls apart in Marco's grasp. He will never get tired of this.  
Heidi leaves a message on his phone. Ted doesn't listen to it. If anyone thinks is suspicious that the two of the both happened to be in the same hotel at the same time, they don't say anything.

"One day," Marco will whisper in his ear, "one day we won't have to hide what we are to each other."  
"No," Ted will reply, sadly, "that day will never come. The world will never accept it."  
Marco will just hold him tighter. "Nothing is certain, Ted," he'll say, "nothing."


End file.
